User talk:McJeff
Patrolling Hey. I requested to be a patroller again, so I thought I should let you know. See you around, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:25, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. :I'm sorry I didn't tell you some days before. I just thought there was enough time for you to vote. :Now that I'm a patroller, I will try to help if I notice any hackers and vandals an disrespectful users of this fine wiki. :Cheers, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Myths I know it is policy on this wiki to not have myth related pages and content. Isn't it about time it was written in our policies section? Messi1983 (talk) 22:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :I could've sworn I already did that. Oh well. Yes, it is indeed time. I wish someone would adopt GTA Myths Wiki, but they all get angry with us for not wanting myths content here. Jeff (talk| ) 12:28, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I swore I saw you did it too, but cannot find it. Messi1983 (talk) 12:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, it's there now. Jeff (talk| ) 16:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Cool. I also added a topic on communityboard a few days ago, you may want to check it out. Messi1983 (talk) 21:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Myths wiki I saw on the community notice board that you, and other addmins here are in need of someone to manage and adopt the GTA myths wiki. I'm into myths and would be happy to start the process of creating an affiliate wiki dedicated to myths. I'll post an adoption request for the GTA myths wiki on community central. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:05, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! Good luck, and we'll send users your way once you get it up and running. Jeff (talk| ) 03:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Great then, I look foreward to getting it all set up. 03:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC)Sasquatch101 (talk) ::I've been thinking about the best way to start getting the gta myths wiki going and just noticed that the internet address is "Grand theft auto myths wiki". Apparently wikia can't change the address name to a shorter and slicker "GTA Myths Wiki" so I feel that I should just start from sctatch with a new wiki. I'll withdraw my adoption request at community central and start putting together the new "GTA Myths Wiki" immediately. Thanks Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:45, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Myths wiki almost set up I've been working on the GTA Myths Wiki for the past week getting it all ready for the myth hunters here. I should be through organizing the information for the GTA SA myths section sometime this week. If you could get the word out that the myths wiki is done, so people can come over and check it out that would be great. It would be great also if the myths wiki could join the GTA Wiki as an official affiliate site, as I have already made the arrangments with a link to the GTA Wiki on the myths main page. Hope to see you and others at the myth wiki! Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:39, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: (Auto) Welcome Hi McJeff, Although I have only just joined the GTA wiki, (from reading the info on GTA IV) I have been around Wikia for a while. I just received the (auto) message to my first edit here. I am currently looking to stay around here for a few months, as the GTA games are keeping my greatly interested, this wiki is proving a very useful resource to help play GTA IV with and it appears there is a bit I can do to help around here. I have been on Wikia since 2009 and an Admin/Crat on another wiki since mid 2010. If this wiki could do with another staff member, I will be happy to help in any way I can. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:45, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandalize Page Hey McJeff some idiot name Yomomma'sgirlyparts just vandlize Carl Johnson page by adding some nasty stuff to it. I also recmend you banned him from this wiki because of his name and thats the violation of the rules in this wiki for having a horrible user name. Cloudkit01 03:47, December 6, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit 01 :He also deleted all the information in the Blue hell atrical but I reverted his edit. He also created pointless pages about GTA 6 and another gta v protagonist page, both I added the candidates for deletion catagory. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Very peculiar batch of vandalism, but I've cleaned it up. Thanks for informing. Jeff (talk| ) 12:33, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Vandals Hey Jeff. I've told Ilan about this, but as he didn't do it, I'm wondering if you could delete this. And, that's not all of it. A user who just signed up, by the name of IgorTchelzoff has deleted most of Johnny Klebitz's page. And believe me when I say most of it. Happily, when I was about to rollback his edits, I saw Love GTA4 had already done it. Could you please block him for deleting about 5 page topics on a protagonist page? Out, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:55, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :I wrote all of what Sasquatch accidently removed from the good text part. That Yomomma vandal is a brat. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:55, December 6, 2012 (UTC) -And speaking of vandals... ::Based on his subpar mechanics I'd guess that Yomomma was another incarnation of Joshualeverburg. Jeff (talk| ) 18:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Joshua is a boring grass. Are you gonna take care of Tchelzoff? I forgot to tell you he'd also deleted the categories Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I left Igor a warning and I'll keep a close eye on him. Brand new editors can sometimes make mistakes like deleting stuff and not know how to fix it. Maybe I'm just feeling mellow and tolerant today but I'm giving Igor the benefit of the doubt. He messes up again he's gone though. Jeff (talk| ) 18:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok, Ill be watching him too. Enjoy being mellow, as long as it doesn't let you down, 'cos if it is true he's new, he could also be a vandal.Later Jeff man,Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) What is up, Jeff? The page on the GTA IV Skinheads gang had photos of Jimmy Kand and Marty Boldenow, two of the members. I take it you're not very fond of GTA IV, so both are most wanted criminals. All was fine, but now they don't "work" anymore. Could you fix it? And could you tell me how to do it? I'm a patroller and I feel like I should do it myself. Only if I knew how to... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC)